The New DreamWorks War: Battle of Gongmon City
by penguin adventures
Summary: Team Penguin, The furious Five, Po, Dr. blowhole, Shen, Dave, The North Wind, and Master Shifu continue the battle with Kai. this time the battle brings them all back to Gongmon city where Kai continues his quest to destroy team penguin and everyone who gets in his way. Quest starring: Daleks, Ke-pa, and grandmaster oogway...Plus Masters Croc and Storming Ox.
1. Chapter One: WHERE IS KAI!

Ancient china

Gongmon city

(Skipper's POV)

We stood in Gongmon Jail which shen had converted into a warroom. On a table lay a map of Gongmon city. Blades were used to mark the locations already searched within the city. Hanging on the walls were maps of the surrounding region and someplace call the undercity both had the searched locations marked. A wolf came with in with his report. Shen pointed to a point on the region map that was in the middle of nowhere. "go to the desert shipwreaks," Shen said, "he known to hang out there…most notably in the wreak of the iron yak…which according to the records was his ship." "But sir it's in the middle of the desert!" the wolf said. Shen glared at him. "Okay!" the wolf said, "we're going! We're going! Let's move out." Boss wolf entered with his report. "Anything?" shen asked. "We searched the northen forests…nothing," Boss wolf said. "Search the mountains in case he set up camp in the old hideout!" "Yes my lord," Boss wolf said exiting the room. Wolves and gorillas with climbing equipment were waiting outside. "also stay way from the wu sister's camp!" Shen shouted, "I lost enough men to those leapords!" "yes sir!"

A gorilla entered the room, "Anything in the undercity?" Shen asked. "No," the gorilla said, "just darkness." Shen glared at him, "Then get torches and look again!" "Yes sir!" Another wolf entered the building, "Lord shen we searched the old panda village." "And?" "Nothing," he replied. Shen marked off the panda village and grumbled in frustration, "Where is he! WHERE IS KAI!" "Wait," Kowalski said, "what if he hiding where we least expected. "Like where?" Blowhole said, "the Tower of Sacred Flame III?" "He wouldn't be that stupid," Shen said, "Plus I already sent a team there!" "I have to ask," I said, "what about the building we're standing in?" "what of it?" Shen asked. "It used to be a kung-fu academy before you turned it into a prison," I said. "so?" Shen said. "Does their happen to be a basement?" Kowalski said.

Shen looked at us angrily, "The basement was sealed off!" "Making it a prefect place for kai to hide…right under our nose!" Shen's eye's widened in shock and turned to the wolf walking around the prison. "Check the basement now!" Shen shouted. "But sir it's sealed off!" "Then unseal it!" Shen shouted. "Right away my lord!' the wolf replied. With that the wolf lead several wolves and four gorillas out of the room. "You coming with us, "the wolf said. "Beats standing around here," I said. Kowalski, Rico, And Private followed me as the wolf lead us to the next room. The gorilla have already cut out the wall revealing the long forgotten door. The doors weren're wide enough for the gorillas to get thru, So the gorillas stood guard while the wolves armed themselves.

"follow me!" the lead wolf shouted kicking opening the door. He held a torch in his hand and found a two channels of oil. He light both of them with his torch and a chain reaction caused a series of torches set into the wall to flood the the room with light. We followed the team of wolves into the basement. As soon as we reached the floor of the basement itself the first thing we noticed was the massive door on the far end of the basement. "Sir!" a wolf said, "I don't think this was there before…it's looks brand new." And then their was a knock on the door. The wolfs rushed up to the door weapons drawn. "I have a bad feeling about this," Kowalski said. "Uh-huh…" Rico said. "What is going on in here!" Shen said as he entered the basement.

Their was another knock on the door, "Knock, Knock!" a voice said. "Who's there!" a wolf shouted. "Rude interrupting yak!" "Rude interrupting..." The heavy wooden door was knocked off it's hinges taking out four wolves. Kai then made his entrance holding a massive hammer. "Isn't that Master Thundering Rhino's hammer?" a wolf asked. Kai swung the hammer taking out the rest of the wolves. "You," Shen said. "You wanted to knew where I was…Well here I am!" Kai shouted. "Well there's four things you didn't count on!" I shouted. Kai walked up to the four us and kicked Kowalski and I up the stairs. We landed in a pile as Rico and Private were kicked up the stairs nexts. Shen was then rudely threw up the stairs followed by his weapons. "How dare you, You Oaf!" Shen shouted down the stairs as he picked up his weapons. "Oh insult me? That is not a good Idea!" Rico slammed the door in Kai's face and locked it. "Seal the door!" The gorilla quickly built a brick wall in front of the door sealing it off once again.

But then Kai bursted thru the door and the wall. "You think a hastely built wall can stop me?" Kai said. "Just give up already Kai," I said. "I am The Dream Destroyer!" Kai shouted. "Okay dream destroyer," I said, "so I'm guessing we found your secret lair…" "No you haven't," Kai said, "because there is on place in this city you didn't look…oh and by the way it's within the city walls!" with that Kai ran out of the jail stealing the chi of several wolves on the way out. Shen entered the "warroom" In utter shock. He turned to boss wolf who had just returned. "We catched the old hideout…nothing." "the one place we didn't look what does he mean by that…" I said. "The cannon factory," Shen replied.

2 hours later

The Cannon factory

Shen stood on the foreman platform ordering people around. "Leave no stone unturned!" Shen shouted, "I want that yak found!" On the ground level I turned to my comrades, "Anything!" "cannon castings," Kowalski said, "molten metal…freshly packed gun powder…" "I'm finding nothing but cannonballs over here!" Mantis said. "well all I can find is a bunch of burnt wood," Private said. "Barrels full of gun powder…" Tigress said, "fireworks…" "Boat building supplies is all I'm coming up with," boss wolf said.

"Lord Shen," A gorilla shouted, "No secret entrances, staircases, recess antechambers, secret hatches…or secret rooms." "THEN KEEP LOOKING!" Shen shouted, "there is no way a yak can hide from us for long!" "Lord Shen," a exjusted looking wolf said as he entered, "He's at the tower! Kai's at the tower!" "What!" Shen shouted, "Where!" "sitting on your fathers throne!" "Didn't you throw that away!" Shen asked glaring at a gorilla. "Um…" the gorilla said, "I thought I did." "And what is my father's throne doing in MY new tower in the first place!" shen literally screamed at the wolf. "that's it," Shen said, "Call in the wolves! All of them I want them ready to move out!" "all of them sir?" Boss wolf asked. "EVERYONE!" Shen shouted turning to us, "including all of you!" "No need to shout," Blowhole replied. "Where have you been this time?" I said. "You do know he doesn't actually have a lair here…right?" Blowhole said. "We do now," Kowalski replied. "Nobody makes themselves at home in my tower!" Shen muttered. "wait you rebuilt it…again?"

"Yes the Tower of Sacred flame III," he replied, "it represents my glory!" "Wait isn't the soothsayer there?" I said. "the Soothsayer?" Shen asked, "she hasn't been in gongmon city in months!" "wait where's dave?" I said. "He said something about going to the valley of peace to get some noodles and tufo," Blowhole replied. "Wait happen happened to mr. ping." "He went back to the valley of peace," Po said, "who can really blame him…I really don't want to be in gongmon city either." "good at least he's away from danger…" "Plus he learned that my other dad tried making a secret ingredient soup with an actual secret ingredient." "can we stop talking about soup!" Shen shouted as we left the factory, "I will not waste time talking about soup when a Yak is in my tower!" "Okay, Okay," Po said, "No soup. Got it!" I face plamed, "I'm actually looking forward to face kai!" I said. "Agreed," Crane and Mantis replied.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: The Tower Falls again

Tower of Sacred Flame III

The courtyard

(Lord shen's POV)

We entered the tower courtyard with fifty wolves and seven gorillas to find the wolves inside whimpering like cowards. "Who's was in charge!" I shouted. "I was Lord Shen," a gorilla replied. "would you care to explain how Kai got past you?" Shen asked. "well…um…" "WELL?" I demanded. "this is not going well," that fool classified replied. What kind of stupid name is classified anyway? "Maybe if you act nicely he'll tell you," Private said. "oh you Sweet naïve halfwit," Kowalski said, "acting nicely is not in his nature." "WELL," I said glaring at the gorilla, "are you going to tell me or did you suddenly lose your nerve?" "well lord shen," the gorilla said, "he used…a knock knock joke."

"You idiots who replies to a knock knock joke?" I shouted, "do I look like I'm in the mood for a joke!" "Actually a joke would help your mood right now," a wolf said. I glared at him. "Sir should I punish them," boss wolf asked. "Yes…painfully," I replied. "archers!" Boss wolf said, "Line up right here!" The archers lined up, "Not face him You idiots!" boss wolf said ."Oh!" the archers said turned to the gorilla that was in charge. "Take aim!" I shouted, "fire on my command!" The archers drew back their longbows. "And…" "STOP!" Skipper shouted, "Nobody dies…" "ignore him," I said. "As long as this alliance stands you will not execute any of your men!" "Must you take the fun out of everything," Blowhole said. "Fire…" I said.

The archers fired and only two managed to hit their target. I will have to deal with those poor marksmen later… unfornately for all the archers the gorilla was still alive. "Again!" I said. "He didn't even get to answer your question," Private asked. "Okay then…" I said, "we'll do this your way…you have five minutes!" "How did Kai really get past you," skipper asked. "Kai attacked with his jombie army…and his allys…" "Who were his allies," Shifu asked. "How should we knew we didn't stand a chance! WE got wiped out before we could stop him!" "Are you telling me everyone in this courtyard got killed," boss wolf said, "How Did YOU SURVIVE!" "I didn't say I survived," The gorilla said. I turned to the archers, "How did you fools survive!" "Don't know we just got here…we heard a commotion and the sounds of wolves dying…but when we got everyone was alive." "WE need to get out of this Courtyard right now!" Skipper pleaded. "No we contiune into the building," I said, "and wipe that smirk off of that imbecile's face." " ** _Dalek Agents report!"_** A dalek shouted as it entered with seventeen others.

Suddenly all the gorillas and Wolves dropped their heads expect for Boss Wolf, the archers, the fifty we entered with, a several very confused guards and lookout shattered around the complex. Boss wolf waved his hand in front of several of them, "Hello?" "Stay back!" skipper said, "Stay back!" Suddenly metal eyestalks burst from the foreheads of the gorillas and wolves who supposed "dead". "The Alliance of the penguins is now our prisoners. " ** _Excellent!"_** "Why are you working with Kai!" " ** _WE are the daleks that were left behind in the void_** …" the dalek replied. "wait didn't you leave the void with all the other daleks dalek-sec releashed." Skipper asked. " ** _Not all the daleks made it to that breach,"_** it replied, " ** _There are patches of Daleks and cybermen still trapped in the vastness of the void…waiting for their chance to escape!"_** Another dalek spoke up, " ** _a few escaped into the timewar and were destroyed or ended up in the dalek asylum and went insane."_**

 ****"Why do you need my dead men," I said. " ** _They have served their purpose…"_** Suddenly all the Dalek agents started to clutch their head. "What have you done!" Skipper shouted. "You're killing them!" Shifu said. " ** _They are already dead!"_** the dalek replied as the agents all slumped to the floor. "You do know Kai will turn on you," Skipper said. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "Silence!" Kai shouted, "let then enter…I have some chose words for him." " ** _But Master Kai…the penguins should die!"_** "OBEY ME!" "I Obey!" "Okay then," I said. " ** _HALT!"_** the dalek said, " ** _Your men will stay down here…LORD SHEN!"_** "Fine…" I said. Four jombies forcefully escorted us up the stairs while a gorilla that was scared out of his wits had to carry PO up the stairs after an attack of what he called PANDA ASTHMA…or as I call it…panda laziness. The Penguin were surprisely nimble climbing up the stairs…for birds that general spend all day in the water. They call themselves birds…Yet they swim instead of fly…how pahetic… IF You are going to call yourselves birds at have the ablity to fly. The furious five was just glaring at me…so be it…they can glare at me all they want. Do they think that intimates me? HA! A lifetime of people staring at me like I was some useless freak make me immune…those fools.

The North Wind did they call themselves…they might as will call themselves The North Farts. Nothing breaks the wind? Did they even put any thought into the slogan? And whatever idiot approved was probably not fired…in fact they probably idioticly decided to promote that fool! Anyway the North Wind the so-called superior team were foolish struggling with their restrints. "Stop struggling you fools," I said, "the more you struggle the tighter they get!" "How would you know?" The fool classified asked. "Oh because those are the same restraints my army uses to restrain prisoners!" "the accupressure cuffs!" Po said, "from Chroth-gom prison!" "And those did a brilliant job of restrain tai-lung didn't they?" I snapped back. "where did you get those anyway…" "It's amazing what the anvil of heaven is willing to give you when you point a cannon at their heads…" I replied. "Well that explains a lot," Skipper muttered.

We quickly found ourselves on the top floor of my tower. Dave was already in the room tied up and gagged. And Blowhole was on his segway next to a strange metal and glass bubble. A massive hole was in the wall behind that…Oh he's going to pay for that! Blowhole was tied up as well, "well about time you showed up," He said. "well we did get captured!" skipper said. "Well so much for a rescue," blowhole replied. "Ah welcome!" Kai said before addressing his jombies, "Remove the restraints!" The jombies quickly releashed us from the restraints and threw them down the staircase to the lowest floor. "Get out of my tower!" I shouted. "Newsflash peacock!" Kai said, "this is my tower now." "You know what I say to that?" I said opening a balcony window laughing, "Goodbye!" I flew out the window everyone in the building shouting my name. Nothing stands in my way…Not even my allies…

(Skipper's POV)

"What is he doing?" classified said. "He just killed us all," shifu said. I looked towards the cannon factory and saw three cannonballs heading our way. "Oh well looks like that alliance with Shen wasn't going to last anyway!" Kai said, "Oh well…on less obstacle…Now I will take you chi and use you to destroy everything you ever loved!" "I won't be so sure Kai," I said. As the cannonballs could now be heard, "Get DOWN!" I shouted. "what?" Kai said stepping towards the balcony. The cannonballs shot thru the side of the building exploding as they do so sending Kai flying across the top floor. Kai quickly called in his jombies to heal himself. "Go!" I shouted as another round of cannonballs flew toward us. We quickly rushed down the stairs as Kai recovered from the initial explosion…"

(Shen's POV)  
"Run! Run little yak," I said, "Run!" I squinted my eyes and saw the Penguins and the others escape the tower itself and do battle with the daleks. I could almost hear Kai's screams of fury, "Goodbye," I said with a laugh. I turn to the gorillas and point to the tower, "Bring IT DOWN!" The cannons fired the fatal shot to the tower itself. A massive explosion rocked the skyline of gongmon city and the tower started to collapse.

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** the daleks shouted as Archers fired their arrows as Kai appeared on the roof of the tower. Kowalski had his dalek-slayer out and managed to take out several daleks. " ** _they must not escape! Exterminate them! Exterminate! Exterminate Exterminate!"_** "BRING IT DOWN!" shen's voice rang out. Four cannonballs then impacted the bottom of the tower causing a massive explosion. The tower began to fall over as Kai tried to escape by climbing up the back side as flaming arrows wheezed pasted him. He screamed in fury as he rushed up the falling tower. We managed to rush out the gates as the tower barred down on us. The Archers stopped firing and fled as the tower barred down on the wall and them.

(Shen's POV)

"Where is he going?" I asked to nobody in particular as he managed to reach was the top of the tower. Kai jumped at the last moment as the tower smashed part of the wall, the gate, and it's top two levels as it finally settled in multiple pieces on the ground. Kai had jumped high and had landed somewhere in the river. "So that's how you want to play it…" I whispered. "Idiot!" I shouted punching a gorilla in the ribs. "ow! What did I do?" the gorilla asked. "Ready the fleet!" "Yes! Sir!" the nearest wolf said, "head to the dock!" I managed to noticed that the penguins and company along with the rest of my forces had the same idea. If a battle in the harbor is what Kai wants…that is exactly what he is going to get…

(end of chapter two)


	3. Zen Ball Master (Kai edition)

Gongmon Harbor

Shen's Ship

(Kowalski's POV)

We were on the deck of Shen's ship which was now facing the city with the rest of the fleet. Several airships were floating above us. "Where is he?" Shen asked. A massive rock was threw thru the air and landing in the shallow water. Kai dropped from above and landed with a thud his imfamous chainblades hanging from his belt. "Okay," Shen said completely unphased by the epic entrance. "Come on did you see that!" Po said, "NOW THAT WAS AN EPIC ENTRANCE!" "Po!" Shifu shouted.

"Let's finish this," Shen said, "ready the cannons." Kai cracked his knuckles and then took his weapons off his belt. "bring it!" Kai said. That seemed to have an instant affect on Shen, "Fire!" "I don't think this is going to work," Skipper said. "silence!" Shen shouted. "I can't watch," short-fuse said, "but I must peek!" "Focus short-fuse," Classified said, "be on your toes if this plan goes south!" A cannonball flew toward Kai who quickly deflected it into the water with his blade. "IS THAT ALL?" Kai asked. "Again," Shen said, "Fire it again!"

A another cannonball fired and Kai caught it with both hands and then crushed it. Kai now held both of his chainblades up. "What?" Shen asked, "Fire! All of you fire!" Two cannonballs were fired but Kai deflected both with his blades. One landed in the water in front of one of the ships and the other destroyed a ship. "What? No!" Shen shouted. The cannonballs keep coming and Kai keep deflecting them with his hands, his blades, and blasts of chi. "Kill him!" Shen shouted, "Somebody kill him!" this caused five more ships to go up. "Fire! Why aren't you firing!" Shen shouted. Two more ships went up, "No!" Shen shouted. "Keep firing! Keep firing!" Shen shouted until only three ships remained including the ship we were standing on.

Shen looked at the massive cannon in the front of his ship. "FIRE! Just Fire it!" the gorilla on our ship lit the fuse as the two other ships exploded. Their was an explosion as the cannon fired and a signal large cannonball flew out. Kai grabbed this one by both of his hands and he spun around and threw it back towards. Shen looked ready to jumped then po jumped in front of the cannon and stood on the bow. "Po what are you doing!" Po closed his eyes and did the inner peace meditation and grabbed the cannonball Kai lobbed back. Po held onto the cannonball even as it started to spin him around in the air. Both Shen's and Kai's eyes widened in shock as the Ying n' yang appeared. Po landed spun around and right before he releashed the cannonball he said, "Skadoosh!" Po swung around a second time and threw the cannonball right at Kai. Kai managed to grab it but the momentum caused Kai to get thrown back and knocked thru the wall of a building on the coastline. But somehow Kai managed to turn himself around and come flying straight at PO. Kai Let go and dropped to the deck as the cannonball flew back into the cannon and exploded.

When the dust cleared Shen's ship was still seaworthy abeilt a bit damaged. Wolf crew and most of the people who were on the ship were shattered across the harbor hanging on to the remains of the other ships. A partly sunken ship wreak lay a few feet away In the distance. Shen, Po, Skipper, and I were the only ones left on the ship. The remains of shen's cannon luckly stayed in it's spot and not held up by a bunch of ropes. Kai climbed aboard breathing heavily, "did you really thought that would finish me off?" Kai said. The airship fleet floated above us unsure of what to do. "Okay you thought you were in control?" Kai asked, "newflash I am in control of this battle! Now let's finish this!" Kai went to clutch the amulet of oogway to find it gone. "wait…where did oogway go?" "Try behind you…" a voice said. Kai turned around to reveal Oogway. "grandmaster oogway," shifu said bowing. "Oogway? But how I took your chi!" Kai said, "this is a mistake!" "There are no mistakes," Oogway said, "there are no accidents…"

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four: Oogway returns

Shen's Ship

(Skipper's POV)

"How many times do I have to take your chi?" Kai said. "How many times are you going to return to contiune this unfulfilling quest…" Oogway said. "Oh well as I am no longer in the spirit realm I don't need you chi…I'm just going to finish you off right here and right now!" "Unfortantly for you I brought a friend!" Oogway said. The ground seemed to shake. "You don't mean him?" Shen said, "do you?" "Yes," Oogway said. "can somebody tell me who him is?" classified said. " A there was a massive splash as something big touched down in the water behind us. "Mortals Behold! The true dragon warrior!" We all turned around to find Ke-pa in all his dragon glory standing behind us.

"This is not your fight Dragon," Kai said, "and I thought Po here destroyed you." "Well now I'm going to destroy you!" "Not if I trap you in the weak body of a pig!" Kai shouted. Ke-pa grabbed Kai by the neck, "No matter how much chi you steal you will never be as Powerfully as Master oogway!" "I still don't know who that is!" Classified shouted. "Ke-pa," Kowalski said. "so master oogway," I said while bowing, "why aren't you all ghostly looking?" "Not everything is as it seems," he replied. "La! La! La!" Kai shouted, "I can't hear you!"

"Then hear this!" Ke-pa shouted before releashing a barrage of fire out of his mouth. "Why are you attacking me?" Kai shouted, "we should be destroying Po together!" Ke-pa stopped his attack and then started to think. "Oh, no," I said, "Rico be ready!" rico nodded. "Po ready the hero's chi," shifu replied. "I don't think it will be nessecary…" Po said. "What?" Kai said. "Po is right…he won't need to use the hero's chi…" "What? Together we could destroy him!" Kai shouted. "And become your mindless Jombie slave?" Ke-pa said, "I would not lower myself to that level." "Okay then I don't need your help…OR YOUR CHI!" Kai said, "wait…scratch that! I don't need your chi…but I'll take it anyway!"

"That makes no sense," Mantis said. "You Make no sense!" Kai said taking Mantis's chi without hesitation. "Wings of…!" Crane shouted. Kai wrapped his chainblade around him and pulled. "Regret!" Crane shouted. Kai then took crane's chi. "Now that was easy." "This is not good," Monkey said as Jombie crane and mantis appeared and quickly grabbed hold of Monkey and viper. "BRING THEM TO ME!" Kai shouted. Crane and Mantis flew back to Kai with Monkey and viper and he absorbed all four of them.

"Kai!" Po said, "releash my friends now!" "No!" kai shouting wrapping his blades around tigress and shifu. "Oh no," I said. "Oh yes," Kai said. Oogway appeared from nowhere and knocked Kai across the ship with his bigger staff. "Oh you really do have a bigger one," Po said. Kai then pulled out a staff with blades on either end. "Remember this brother?" Kai asked. "he's your brother?" Dave asked. "Brother in arms," Kai said. "Oh…" "obviously," Blowhole replied. "that was destroyed," Oogway said. "Yeah when you banished me from the mortal realm!" Kai said, "You had no idea what I had to go thru to get this back!" "No and we don't really care," Kowalski said. Kai attached only for his staff to get deflected by oogway.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Kai said. "Yes it is!" Oogway replied jumping up into the air and performing a nerve attack. "What?" kai said slightly immobilized, "but how I'm a spirit warrior! Your nerve attack shouldn't have worked!" "Yes that is too," Oogway said, "alas I am also a spirit warrior…or is your memory worst then mine?" "Oh!" Short fuse said, "you been burned sucker!" "Why must all you insults include the word sucker at the end?" Kai said. "I don't know what your talking about sucker!" "Well you knew what," Kai said, "when I'm done here I'm going to take your chi sucker!" "oh," short fuse said, "I get the hint…" "Is this a battle or a roast?" Shen shouted. "Quiet before I sink this ship with everyone still on it!" Kai said. "I think not!' oogway said knocking Kai out of the boat, across the harbor, out of the city, and into the desert in the distance. "My work here is done," Oogway said. "I guess you really didn't need me that much afterall?" Ke-pa said. "I just wanted to see the look on Kai's face," Oogway said. "Yes it was funny," Ke-pa said as the two of them faded back to the spirit realm.

"Oogway!" Po shouted, "You forgot your bigger staff!" "Aaaand his gone," Po said. classified facepalmed. "So You have the plans," Shen said, "Now what?" "You didn't say the magic word," I said. "are you…" "No!' I said, "try again." "If you want to live…" "Try again," I said. "can you…" "Again!" "Unless you want me to kill you…" "Wrong! Try it again," I said. "We are wasting time here!" Shen said, "JUST ME TELL THE PLAN BEFORE I…" "Ah-ah-ah," Kowalski said, "You didn't say the magic word…" Shen sighed as he said, "would you tell me your plans before I have boss wolf hammer your brains out!" "Yeah!" Boss wolf said. "Okay go ahead you still won't know what the plan is…" "Let me handle this," Blowhole said, "would please tell us your plan?" "Sure Blowhole," I said, "Kowalski…" "Um…go to the desert and battle Kai?" "Where in the desert?" Shen asked. Kowalski pulled out a pair of bincolurs, "The desert ship wreaks!" "of course," Shen said, "to the desert then!"

"Well first we need to get to shore," Kowalski said. "Get the paddles," Shen said as the wolves finally climbed back onto the ship. "wait!" a gorilla shouted, "what about us!" The gorilla had one hand on the side of the boat. "You going to have to swim to shore," Shen said. "But I can't swim!" he said. "Then this is the perfect time to learn!" Shen said as boss wolf slammed his hammer down causing the gorilla to let go. "Make sure you don't drown," Shen said as the wolves started to row towards shore.

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: The Croc is ready to rock

Desert Outside Gongmon City

Abandoned ship

(Classified's POV)

we trekked deep into the desert and arrived at a shipwreak on a ancient seabed that had dried up a long time ago. "anyone see Kai?" Skipper said. "Kai-shaped impact crater," Kowalski said. "He could be long gone by now," Private said. "No," Po said, "He's here!" "there!" Dave shouted, "on the deck of the ship!" "He's done for," Blowhole said. Kai jumped off the ship and landed in front of us. "No your done for!" Kai said lifing up his chainblades. "No need to cut off our retreat," I said, "your surrounded and outnumbered!" ""surrounded by who?" kai said, "wait where's the peacock!"

"For LORD SHEN!" someone shouted followed by thousands of others. Shen's entire army surrounded the wreak amoung them was boss wolf. "I have an army too," Dave said. Dave's octopi turn off their natural camoflauge and jumped off the sides of the wreak. "So do I!" blowhole said. A bunch of lobsters and a Chromeclaw burst forth from the soil. "Ha!" Kai said, "I can take them." Parker stood on his shoulder, "Hey!" "Ahhh!" Kai said knocking parker across the wreak. "good thing I'm getting paid for these," Parker said as he stood up. "I never thought I'd be happy to see you," Skipper said. "as long as Blowhole pays me I'll take that as a compliment!" Parker said.

"I can take out all your ground forces before you can blink!" "Yeah right!" I said. "Look up," Corporal said with a smile. "Yes!" skipper said, "in your face kai!" Kai looked up to see Shen's airship fleet in all it's glory. "Oh come on really?" Kai said. "but that's not all!" skipper said. Rico hacked up his four barrel rocket launcher. "a fourbarrel weapon?" Kai said. "What? No!" Skipper said. A loud wheezing groaning sound fell the air as the TARDIS materialized. "No! No! No!" Kai said, "why did you bring him into to this!"

"No not him," Skipper said, "them!" "Them?" Kai said. "Them?" shen said, "You mean their more then one!" suddenly two more TARDIS materialized creating a weird echo effect. All three doors opened in unision revealing the 10th, 11th, and 12th doctors. "about time you…" With a snap of Kai's fingers all three doors closed. You could hear the 10th doctor say, "what? What? What?" the 11th, "What!? This is the opposite of cool…this is uncool!" And the 12th doctor, "impossible!" Then with another snap all three TARDIS's dematerialized. "what how did you that?" Skipper asked. "like I'm going to tell you," Kai said, "Now you no longer have a trump call to stop me!" Suddenly several of Shen's force fell down as Master Croc smashed thru all of them to make a aisle. "We're on your side you fool!" Shen shouted. "YOUR ON NOBODY'S SIDE BUT YOU OWN SHEN!" another voice said. Master storming Ox appeared punching his way through more of Shen's forces.

"Not them," Kai said. "Yes them," Ox said as he charged him, "and you can't defeat me!" "The croc is ready to rock!" Croc shouted as he charged. "Oh come on these won't accomplish anything," Shen said. "Let them fight," Skipper said. "that's a horrible idea," Classified said, "all their going to accomplish is getting there chi stolen. "Stop!" Kai said punching Croc thru the side of the wreak and turning to Ox, "Your right I can't defeat you…Sadly you won't be able to defeat…" Kai said deployed the Jombie of Master thundering Rhino, "Him!" "What!" Master Ox said, "but he went to the spirit realm!" "Where I stole his chi," Kai said. "You monster!" Croc shouted from behind tackling Kai to the ground. He swing his tail sending the mace on his tail at Kai's face. Kai grabbed the crocs tail at the last moment and spun him around knocking him into Ox. Kai then picked up one of the axes Ox dropped and picked him up.

"Well master Rhino," Kai said turning to the jombie, "aren't they a disappointment. Don't worry I'll put their chi to good…" Suddenly the rhino smashed it's hammer into Kai's face. Kai watched in shock as the jade disappeared from Master Thundering Rhino. "Your no match for our kung-fu!" "You think you can stop me?" Kai said flicking the jade amulet of Master flying rhino to the ground, "bring it." "You do not use my father against me," rhino replied. Before he could react Kai grabbed the hammer and knocked Rhino and Croc and Ox into the wreak which then collapsed in on itself. "Oh well I never really like that wreak anyway," Kai said, "brings back too many memory's." Masters Thundering Rhino, Croc, and Storming Ox crawled out of the wreak angry expressions on their faces. Kai picked up thundering rhino's hammer and used it to knock croc and storming ox thru the hull of one of the airships floating above us. "Not this again," Shen said as treasure started to fall out of the hole of the ship.

"Oh would you prefer I knocked them thru the ship your standing on?" Kai said. "how dare you mock my airship fleet!" Shen said as the gaint crossbow on the flagship was aimed at Kai while the archers readied their crossbows. The flaps for the cannons flipped open revealing the ship impressive arsenal. Master thundering rhino was at Kai's feet, "bravo! Bravo!" Kai said, "you just disgraced yourself and your father…what a disappointed you are! Am I right?" Kai waved his hand in front of the jombie, "Hello? Well I guess he doesn't care," Kai said restoring the jade amulet to his belt. Kai was about to smashed Rhino's face in with his own hammer when Boss wolf hit Kai' with his. "How dare you!" Kai said, 'what was that!" "The distraction," boss wolf said with a smile. "FIRE!" Shen shouted. a bunch of flaming arrows hit Kai it didn't kill him but it did causing him to drop the hammer.

Boss wolf picked up the hammer and returned it to it's proper owner. The arrows herded Kai to a awaiting Chromeclaw which quickly trie to smash him. Kai tried to fight but was no match of the chromeclaws iron claws. "Corporal," I said, "Now!" "yes boss!" Corporal said firing a bolt of electricity. "AHhhhh!" Kai shouted as he jumped out of the way. "Lobsters Attaaack!" Parker hit Kai with his toxic spurs which caused the yak to get a bit woozy. The lobster jumped him and started to snap as Kai tried to escape. "Lobster pile!" a lobster shouted before overwhelming kai. But with a blast of chi Kai knocked all the lobster across the area. Kai tried to run away only to get sliced, hit, and slashed at by the wolves. They then fired their handcannons at him knocking him back towards the collapsed wreak. Master rhino knocked him across the desert floor with his hammer, Kai then got knocked again by Croc's tail mounted weapon. "Wahhh!" Kai shouted as Ox used his blades to knock kai helmet off his head. "no that was my favorite helmet!" Rhino smashed the helmet to pieces with his hammer.

Master croc pointed his blade at Kai, "who's the disappointment now?" Ox had his arms crossed and Master Rhino had his hammer pointed at Kai's face. "I'll give you this victory," Kai said, "May victory be the last thing you feel!" With that Kai reabsorbed Master Rhino and then stole the chi of Croc and Ox. "Finally a full set!" Kai said, "Now your reunion will never end!" The rest of us looked on in shock Po the most shocked of all. "So close," Kai said, "but yet so far." "Corporal!" I shouted. "I don't think so!" Kai said. I pulled out a pistol and started ot fire. "Classifed look out!" Skipper shouted but it was too late. The chainblade wrapped around me and I started to weaken as Kai stole my entire being. Corporal charged and snapped the chain before I could join Kai's collection. "Thank you," I said but before the bear could reply Kai's blades wrapped around him. "No!" I shouted as the bear was turned to jade and then into an orb of energy that was absorbed into Kai.

We all watched in horror as all the scars and wounds he receive during this battle faded away. "I guess I'll go do something to the modern world," Kai said and with a blast of chi he was gone. "Corporal is gone?" Short fuse said. "yes," eva said. "this ends now," Skipper said, "nobody else is having their chi stolen! Do you hear me! Kai just collected his last warrior!" Shen flew down from his airship, "Return to the city to restock!" Shen shouted. with that the rest of shen's army and the airships left. "I guess we should all return to gongmon city," Skipper said, "Shen you have more Ship's right?" I said. "Of course I have more Ships," Shen said, "they just need to sail down the river from the shipbuilding yards." Shen then flew off towards Gongmon city. "We're are going to regroup in the harbor…and then head off back to 2016." Skipper said. "Finally," Dave muttered. I secret agree with dave. With that we walked away from the shipwreak and headed toward the city in the distance… We're coming for you Kai! You can run but you can't hide…at least not forever…

Meanwhile

Modern day china

Shanghai harbor

Kai landed on a wooden jetty in the middle of the modern gongmon harbor. A cargo ship with the name Golden Dragon emblazoned in gold letters on the ship of the hull was docked nearby. The name was painted in huge Chinese letters the English translation written in smaller letters below that. Any mortal looking at the ship would think the ship looked glorious. But to Kai it looked like eyesore and and curled his lips in disgust. Kai turned towards the city and was almost blinded by the light emanating from the Shanghai skyline. "Ah Shanghai…what a glorious city," Kai said, "and when I'm done with it, It will become the bright glorious symbol of the penguins defeat!" Kai then laughed evilly, "I love shanghai!" but then a bunch of garbage blew into kai's face blinding him. As he struggled to get the garbage off of his face he shouted, "I hate shanghai!"

To be continued in…

The New DreamWorks War: Fires of Shanghai


End file.
